Plongeon dans le passé
by ptitange89
Summary: Résumé: Isabella, à 26 ans et un passé sombre. Mais un jour elle doit replonger dans ce passé afin de s'en libéré. Venez lire ce qu'il va lui arriver.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella, je suis une jeune femme de 26 ans mesurant 1,57 m. J'ai les cheveux chatain ondulant jusque dans le bas de mon dos. Mes yeux sont chocolat et ma peau est pâle. Je suis agent du FBI, et je travaille a New York. Mon mari était aussi du FBI. Pourquoi était? Car il est mort assassiné il y a une semaine. Afin de le venger, mais aussi de nous protéger ma fille et moi, je dois replonger dans mon passé.

* * *

Soyez indulgent je me lance après avoir longtemps hésité. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster régulièrement mais je vais essayer


	2. Chapter 1: Retour à Forks

Chapitre 1: Retour à Forks

Nous voilà arriver à l'aéroport, je réveille Joy, ma magnifique fille. Elle a de grands yeux verts en forme d'amande. Elle a hérité de ma magnifique chevelure. Avec la même peau pâle que moi, on dirait une poupée de porcelaine. Elle est âgée de 10 ans et oui je l'ai eu à 16 ans et sais pourquoi elle se prénomme ainsi car dans le cauchemar qu'était ma vie a cette époque elle a été mon rayon de soleil. Mais je n'aime pas parler de cette époque...

Nos bagages récupérés, j'appelle un taxi et lui donne l'adresse de la famille de mon époux, Jacob Black, il m'a soutenue lorsque j'étais dans ma période difficile quand beaucoup de monde m'ont tourné le dos. C'étais un homme à la peau mate, d'1m98, au cheveux noir corbeau. Il n'était pas mon premier amour mais au fur et à mesure des années j'ai appris à l'aimé et i ans j'ai accepté de l'épousé. A la même époque il a adopté ma fille qui avait besoin d'un père.

Notre ville natale, vers laquelle je me dirige, est Forks. Elle se trouve dans l'état de Washingtion. Là- bas se trouve aussi ma famille, mon père Charlie Swan qui est le shérif de Forks et ma mère Renée Swan qui est avocate. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller chez mes parents, malgré que j'ai gardé de très bon contact avec eux. Et bien tout simplement car s'y trouvera aussi mes frères qui reviennent de Californie pour l'enterrement de mon mari et avec qui je n'ai plus aucun contact puisqu'ils mon renié et qui ont transformé ma vie en cauchemar.

Mon premier frère est Emmett, il a 29 ans, il est professeur de sport dans un lycée à Los Angeles. Il a la carrure pour il mesure 1m96 et est barraqué, il est marié à Rosalie Cullen grande blonde plantureuse qui est directrice de la chaine de vêtement Cullen & Co.

Mon deuxième frère Jasper a bientôt 28 ans, il est un psychologue très réputé puisque toute les stars viennent le voir. Il est plus petit qu'Emmett puisqu'il mesure 1m82, il a les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu. Il est fiancée à Alice Cullen qui est la styliste de l'entreprise familiale. Elle est petite, a des cheveux noirs et est toujours branché sur 1000 volts.

Le chauffeur me ramène au présent, nous sommes arrivés chez Billy le père de Jacob. Il attend sur le seuil de la porte. Joy est déjà entrain de courrir vers lui en criant: "Papy bibi". Il la prend sur ces genoux, pendant ce temps je descend les bagages de la voiture.

Lorsque je retourne la tête nos regards se croise, son fils lui ressemblait tellement, en pensant a lui je ne peut m'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme.

"Bonjour Billy comment va tu?"

" Bonjour Bella, je ne peut pas dire que cela va bien, mon fils me manque"

"A moi aussi, il me manque mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter je n'arrive pas encore a me faire à l'idée qu'il n'est plus là" Je fondis en larme.

Après mettre calmé nous rentrons dans la maison et j'installais nos affaires.

Demain mon père et ma mère viendrait me rendre visite et garderont Joy avec Billy pendant que je m'occuperai des derniers détails des funérailles de mon mari.


	3. Chapter 2: Préparation de l'enterrement

Bonjour à toutes voici le chapitre 2 qui est un peu plus long que le 1. Je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine car j'ai généralement des semaines très chargé

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dring!

Paf..

Je donnais un coup dans mon réveil pour le faire taire et regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone 7h. Mon bouchon allait bientôt se lever il fallait que j'aille préparer son petit déjeuner.

A ce moment mon rayon de soleil, entra dans la chambre en se frottant les yeux.

" Maman, je peut venir te faire un câlin?"

"Viens au chaud sous la couette mon chaton"

Joy se précipita dans mes bras.

Après quelque instant elle se mis à parler:

"Papa Jacob me manque maman" Dit-elle alors qu'elle ne peut retenir une larme.

Ma fille appelai mon mari Papa Jacob car je ne lui est jamais caché que ce n'était pas son père biologique.

" A moi aussi il me manque ma chéri. Allez jeune fille allons déjeuner."

Je préparais un chocolat chaud et des pancakes pour tous le monde. L'odeur avait du tirer mon beau-père de ses songes puisqu'il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

" Bonjour Billy, bien dormi?"

"Bonjour les filles et vous? Alors Joy tu va rester avec Papy toutes la journée, Maman a plein de chose a faire. Et puis Papy Charlie et Mamie Renée vienne ce midi pour manger "

"Oui!" cria tout excité ma petite prinscesse "Ca fait lontemps que je les ai pas vu"

Joy mangea sont petit déjeuner de manière goulu.

"Tu sera la a midi pour manger Bella?"

"Oui, ce matin je vais aller chez le fleuriste, choisir la pierre tombale et régler l'office. J'ai aussi demandé a ce qu'il y ait des chants Quileutes car Jacob aurai aimé ça. Cette après midi j'irai chez le notaire car Jacob avait aussi laissé des instructions à un notaire de Port Angeles et il souhaite me rencontrer."

"Très bien bon allez jeune princesse a son Papy va vite t'habiller"

Je débarrassai la table puis j'allais a la douche, l'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit un bien fous. Après 45 minutes j'était habiller, je portais une jupe crayon noir, avec un chemisier blanc et des escarpins noir. Je cachais mon arme dans mon sac a main noir aussi.

Il est 8h30 lorsque j'arrive chez le fleuriste.

"Bonjour" Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mais derrière j'entendis un mouvement.

Lorsque Tyler sorti de la réserve un grand bouquet à la main.

"A bonjour Isabella, ça fait bien lontemps dit donc" Je ne relevais pas.

"Bonjour, je souhaiterai commander des compositions pour l'enterrement de mon mari s'il vous plait"

"Très bien tu veux quoi comme fleur ?"

"Des orchidées blanches et du Lilas."

A ce moment le grelot de la cloche retentis, certainement la personne qui venais chercher le bouquet.

"Et en message je met quoi?"

J'allais lui répondre lorsque je reconnu la voie de la personne qui était derrière moi.

" La trainée qui t'aime serai une bonne idée" Dis mon frère Emmet.

Je me retournai et restais bouche bée, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Comment leur dire ce que je ressens après ce qui m'est arrivé? _

_Je tournai dans ma chambre depuis des heures attendant mes amies, mes frères ainsi que l'amour de ma vie. Je leurs avait envoyé un message pour leur demander de rentrer car je devait leur parler;_

_Tiens la porte viens de s'ouvrir, il faut que je leur dise. Je descend les escaliers en 4 ème vitesses. _

_Mais lorsque j'arrive en bas je n'est pas l'accueil attendu, mes deux meilleures amies , Rosalie et aAlice ont le visage fermé et n'ose pas me regarder._

_Mes frères ont l'air d'être énervé, je lis de la fureur dans leur yeux. Enfin, Edward a du pleurer car il a les yeux rouges et gonflés. _

_Je veux me rapprocher de lui mais il me repousse violemment._

_"Mais que ce passe t'il pourquoi tu me repousse?"_

_"Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, nous venons de rencontré James et on lui a dit qu'on ne pouvais pas rester pour boire un coup avec lui car tu devait nous parler et qu'on espérais que tu nous dirais ce qui n'allais pas depuis une semaine. Là il nous a dit qu'il savait ce que tu voulait nous dire..." Edward fondit en larme, je voulut le prendre dans mes bras mais mes frères me barrèrent le chemin._

_" Comment a tu pu faire ça? On pensais que les parents t'avais mieux élevé que ça mais tu n'est qu'une trainée."_

_Je ne comprennais pas ce qu'il me reprochais et pourquoi il y avait tant de dégout dans leur yeux._

_"Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit James mais il ment ce que je voulais vous dire n'est pas facile à..."_

_Emmet me coupa la parole._

_"Nous aussi on pensais qu'il mentait mais il nous montrer des photos. Des photos de toi et lui fesant des choses, trompant ton petit ami, comment a tu pu tu le disais l'homme de ta vie, tu n'es qu'une salope. Tu n'es plus notre soeur tu nous fais honte."_

_Je me retournai vers mes amies:_

_"Les filles je vous jure c'est faux, je n'ai jamais fait ça c'est un coup monté"_

_Rosalie s'avança vers moi et me gifla:_

_"Ne promet pas on sait que c'est vrai, il nous a dit que tu l'avais menacé de porter plainte contre lui pour viol si jamais il nous le disai que vous couchiez ensemble"_

_Les dernières paroles de Rosalie m'achevère, je courus dans ma chambre._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

Je revenais au présent, et me tournai vers l'homme qui fut un jour mon frère.

"Je ne vous permet pas de me parler ainsi, et sachez que tous ce que vous croyez vrai sur moi est fondé sur des mensonges, vous vous mordez les doigts si un jour la vérité est révélée. Mais je ne me rabaisserai pas a votre niveau et garderai ma fierté car je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal."

Ma tirade avait fait changer Emmet de couleur, je voyais que ce que j'avais dis l'avais destabilisé mais que ce que j'allais dire à Tyler allait le destabiliser encore plus.

"Noter époux et père bienveillant sur la première et tu resteras a jamais dans notre coeur sur la deuxième. Je prendrais aussi une vingtaine de composition de taille moyenne pour la décoration de la chapelle."

"Tu est maman?" Murmura Emmet.

"Oui j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas mais les seuls au courant sont les personnes de ma famille"

Sur ces mots je parti sans me retourné heureuse d'avoir réussi à lui faire face sans m'éffondrer car si à l'époque perdre l'homme que j'aime avait été dure, savoir que mes frères ne ferai plus jamais parti de ma vie avait été un calvaire qui avait bien failli m'achever.

Après avoir vu le prètre pour la cérémonie et les chanteurs pour les chants traditionnels quileutes je rentrais chez Billy prête à revoir mes parents. Bien que nous ayons gardé contact il est vrai que cela fera bientôt un an que nous nous sommes pas vu la dernière fois était pour l'anniversaire de Joy et elle aura 10 ans dans 2 semaines (c'est pour cela que je dit qu'elle a 10 ans ).

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Le repas chez Billy avec Charlie et Renée


	4. Chapter 3: Repas en famille

Coucou tout le monde comme promis le chapitre 3. Je suis en vacance pendant une semaine donc je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus. J'ai déjà réfléchis au déroulement de l'histoire et je pense qu'il y aura un minimum de 20 chapitres.

Céline et Kccb merci pour vos reviews sa fait chaud au coeur de savoir que l'histoire plait

Voilà bon chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 3: Repas en famille

Je garais mon Audi A4 noir devant chez Billy, la voiture de patrouille de mon père est devant, mes parents sont donc déjà arrivés.

Je rentre à l'intérieur de la petite maison de Billy, cela sent bon le poulet et les frites. Le repas que Billy réussi le mieux. Ma fille cours pour me sauter dans les bras et elle me montre la jolie poupée blonde qu'elle tient dans les mains.

« Maman, regarde ce que mamie ma offert, elle a dit que c'était parce que je lui avais manqué et qu'elle en avait plein d'autre dans ta chambre pour que quand je viens chez eux je puisse jouer. »

« Elle est très belle te poupée » lui dis-je en pestant mentalement contre ma mère, elle a tendance a beaucoup trop gâter ma fille.

Une fois ma fille reposé parterre, je quittais l'entrée pour le salon. Ma mère me serra fort dans ses bras.

« Oh ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, ça fait du bien de te revoir. Comment vis-tu tout ça ? oh mon pauvre petit ange c'est injuste que tu doive vivre ceci » Ma mère est très excentrique, sauf quand elle est au travail, c'est comme si elle relâchait la pression qu'elle accumule durant le temps de son emploi.

« Renée, laisse ma petite fille venir me dire bonjour au lieu de l'accaparé pour toi toute seule. Bella ma chérie je suis si heureux de vous voir à nouveaux à Forks cela fait si longtemps »

« Papa, Maman vous m'avez aussi manqué mais j'aurais préféré revenir pour d'autre circonstance »

Une fois les retrouvailles finies, nous nous installons à table, mais voire la place de Jacob vide, celle qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois que nous étions venus rendre visite à son père et à mes parents me fendit le cœur. Ma mère du le voir car elle décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Alors ma chérie, comment se passe ton boulot, tu as pu facilement prendre des congés. Tu es là pour combien de temps ? »

« Oh tu sais, je peux emporter mon boulot avec moi alors je peux rester le temps que je veux. Ce n'est pas comme-ci je devais être à un endroit précis pour corriger les livres que l'on a retenue pour la publication »

Vous devez vous demander ce que je raconte, mais ma famille ne sait pas que je suis agent du FBI, je ne leur ai jamais dit car je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du souci. Mais aussi parce que mon père estime que ce n'est pas forcément un travail fait pour moi. En effet mes parents ont toujours pensé que j'aurai une carrière dans la littérature ou dans une autre matière vu comme je réussissais à l'école mais après mon départ en juillet l'année de mes 16 ans j'ai arrêté mes études pour travailler et j'ai gravi les échelons au fur et à mesure.

_**Flash-back**_

_Je suis devant la porte d'embarquement de l'aéroport de Seattle ma mère, Jacob et Esmé Cullen m'ont accompagné. Ils sont les seuls à être au courant de la raison de mon départ. Je suis enceinte de 2 mois et je ne veux pas que tous les habitants de Forks le sachent et je ne veux pas non plus être la bête de foire de mon lycée quand mon ventre se verra. Vous me direz pourquoi ne pas avorter et continuer ma vie d'adolescente ? Car je ne peux pas, ces deux dernier mois ont été horrible j'ai dû vivre des épreuves difficile et je ne serai plus là aujourd'hui si le petit bouchon qui grandit en moi n'était pas. Il me donne la force de survivre, oui je survie pour lui ou elle. _

_Esmé Cullen est la mère d'Edward, Alice et Rosalie Cullen, malgré le fait qu'on soit en différent avec ses enfants, elle avait tout de suite su qu'il y avait autre chose et était venue me questionner. Et elle avait deviné la vérité et m'avait supplié de tout dire mais n'avait pas réussi à me convaincre. Depuis ce jour elle et son mari mon toujours soutenu._

_« __Les passagers du vol n°1300 en direction de New York sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement »_

_ Je dis au revoir à ma famille, ma mère se mit à pleurer, la voir en larme me fit mal mais il fallait que je le fasse pour moi. Après les embrassades je pars sans me retourner car sinon je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'abandonner les gens que j'aime._

_**Fin de flash-back**_

Je revenais au présent, repenser à cette époque me chamboule, ce n'est pas la partie de ma vie que je préfère, encore moins la raconter. Mon père savais que je partais, mais il a toujours pensé que c'était seulement à cause de la grossesse, il ne sait pas les évènements qui l'on entouré. Mais ma mère et Esmé ont réussi à le convaincre que c'était le mieux pour moi. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par ma mère.

« Tu aurais vu la tête de tes frères et des Cullen quand ils ont appris que tu étais Maman. Et la crise qu'ils nous ont fait quand on leur a dit qu'on le savait depuis le début on qu'on a toujours été présent. Ils nous ont posé plein de question »

Je m'étouffais et lançais un regard noir, qu'avait-il pu leur répondre. Mon père qui me connaissais bien et avec qui ma relation a toujours été fusionnelle, répondis à ma question que je n'avais pas encore posé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne leur avons rien dit, je leur ai rappelé qu'ils t'avaient lâchement renié et qu'il ne méritait pas de connaître ta vie. »

Mon père n'avait jamais compris le comportement de mes frères et quand ceux-ci expliquait leur geste par un « elle a fait un truc affreux dont on ne veut pas te parler », il leur répondait que rien ne peut expliquer le fait de renier sa famille, même le plus horrible des crimes.

Nous finissons le repas sous les rires et les anecdotes des dernières bêtises de Joy. Après le repas je quittais mes parents en leur laissant leur petite-fille pour aller à mon rendez-vous chez le notaire de Port-Angeles. Mais que le notaire voulais me dire, Jacob en avait un pour tous ce qui est de la succession, il se trouvait à New York et j'avais fait les démarches avec lui avant de venir.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous que va lui annoncer le notaire ? Et qu'elle est cette chose que cache Bella de son passé.

A vos reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: Nouvelle inattendue

Voici un nouveau chapitre plus long que le chapitre 3.

**Emilie** : Je suis d'accord avec toi c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait plus long ce chapitre. J'espère que cette fois ci j'ai réussi à te mettre l'eau à la bouche !

Sinon hier j'ai été voir sublimes créatures, j'ai trouvé ce film super bien. Je pense que je vais me mettre à lire les livres.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle inattendue**

Je roulais depuis 20 minutes en direction de Port Angeles et je ne cessais de me demander de quoi voulais me parler ce notaire. Maitre Jenks si je me souviens bien. Jacob me disais tout, nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Enfin j'espère qu'on se disait tout. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas empêcher cette sensation de s'insinuer en moi. La sensation que le notaire, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant, allait m'annoncer une nouvelle qui changerait a jamais ma vie.

Mon GPS m'indiquai de tourner à droite au prochain croisement et que je serai arrivée à la destination tant convoitée. Je tournais et qu'elle ne fut pas surprise quand je me retrouvai dans une impasse sombre, où on n'aurait pas idée de venir chercher un notaire. Je descends quand même de ma voiture, persuadé que mon GPS s'est trompé ou que je me suis trompé en notent l'adresse.

Mon regard est attiré par une plaque dorée sur ma gauche sur lequel il est écris Maitre Jenks, notaire. Mais pourquoi mon mari s'est perdu ici pour venir chercher un notaire alors qu'il en avait déjà un. Notaire qui ne m'inspire pas confiance et qui n'inspirerai pas confiance à quiconque de sensé, de par sa position.

Je m'approchais de la porte… Je devrais rebrousser chemin ce lieu ne me dis rien qui vaille. Mais ma curiosité m'empêche de faire demi-tour. En effet même si le lieu était étrange la conversation que j'avais eu avec le possesseur de se cabinet l'était encore bien plus.

_**Flash-back**_

"_As he came into the window,_

_It was the sound of a_

_Crescendo_

_He came Into her apartment…"_

_Je décrochais mon téléphone après avoir entendu résonner ma sonnerie "Smooth criminal" de Michael Jackson. J'avais dédié cette sonnerie au numéro non enregistré dans mon téléphone afin de ne pas accourir pour chercher mon portable si jamais j'étais occupé. En effet si je n'avais pas leur numéro cela ne devait pas être important et sinon il me rappellerait._

_« Bonjour Madame Black ? »_

_« Oui bonjour vous êtes bien chez Isabella Black. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »_

_« Bonjour je m'appelle maître Jenks, je viens d'apprendre pour votre mari toute mes condoléances »_

_« Merci beaucoup, le coupai-je, mais je ne vous connais pas. »_

_« Oui, pardon, excusé moi, j'appelle car je viens d'apprendre la mort de votre mari par les journaux et je le connaissais bien. Nous avons fait affaire il y a quelque temps, il voulait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de l'ordre de l'assassinat que je vous remette en main propre certains document » _

_« Euh… » Je restai plusieurs minutes sans rien dire car je ne comprenais pas ce que cet homme pouvais bien me vouloir puisque je ne voyais pas pourquoi Jacob aurai voulu allez voir un autre notaire que le sien._

_«Vous êtes toujours là Madame Black ? »_

_« Oui, excusé moi, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon mari serai venu vous voir à… Vous travaillez dans qu'elle ville d'ailleurs ? »_

_« A Port Angeles »_

_« A Port Angeles ? » J'étais plus qu'étonné mon mari n'allais jamais la haut, les seules fois ou nous étions allez dans cette région, nous restions enfermés chez son père._

_« Et pourquoi voulez me voir, qui y a-t-il de si important, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir vous voir, j'arrive dans deux jours a Forks pour planifier l'enterrement qui aura lieu trois jours plus tard. Je vais faire un papier et mon père viendra chercher les papiers. »_

_« Il savait que vous diriez cela, mais il m'a demandé de vous les remettre seulement à vous et que pour vous convaincre il me suffirait de vous dire que votre père risquerai alors d'apprendre votre véritable métier. »_

_« Très bien j'arrive à Forks, lundi 4 février, j'ai du temps le mardi après-midi, c'est le seul créneau que je puisse vous libérer, l'enterrement est le vendredi mais je veux pouvoir aussi rester auprès de ma famille les quelques jours qui le précède »_

_« Mardi 5 fera l'affaire, surtout soyer discrète lorsque vous viendrez me voir. Je vous donne mon adresse, 2210 South Peabody Street__1__. »_

_«C'est noté, a Mardi, bonne fin de journée » Je raccrochais le téléphone, mais cet appel avait relevé un grand nombre de questions. Pourquoi tant de secret ? Pourquoi avoir un deuxième notaire ? Quand mon mari avait-il trouvé le temps d'aller le voir ? _

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Je décidais de frapper, une vieille dame viens m'ouvrir, elle devait avoir au moins 80 ans. Ces cheveux étaient gris et remonté en un chignon sophistiqués. Elle portait de petite lunette et avait des yeux verts.

« Bonjour que puis-je pour vous Madame ? »

« Bonjour, je suis Madame Black, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maitre Jenks à 14h30. »

« Madame Black, non je ne vois pas de rendez-vous sur l'agenda, vous êtes sûr que c'est aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui sur et.. »

« Hum, Hum… » Me coupa un petit homme bedonnant qui devait avoir la cinquantaine. Il n'était pas grand puisque je mesure 1m65 et qu'il est plus petit que moi. Enfin que moi avec les 10 cm de talon de mes Louboutin. Il devait mesurer environ 1m60. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel plaqué en arrière avec du gel, certainement pour cacher un début de calvitie.

« Laisser Berte, ce n'est pas grave je vais recevoir Madame ? »

« Black, vous m'avez… »

Il me coupa à nouveau la parole :

« Oui Madame Black vous me direz ce qui vous amène une fois qu'on sera dans mon bureau »

Il faisait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas, alors que nous avions eu une conversation téléphonique quelques jours auparavant. Je rentrais dans son bureau.

Comparer à l'extérieur de la bâtisse son bureau était chaleureux, les murs étaient peints d'une couleur taupe pâle. Il y avait un grand bureau en ébène accompagné d'un grand fauteuil noir. Il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur et on pouvait donc aisément comprendre grâce aux deux bibliothèques de la même matière que le bureau que Maitre Jenks, était contre la technologie et ne gardais que des traces écrites.

« Excusé moi, Madame Black, mais afin que personne ne sache votre venue et la raison, je n'ai pas écris votre rendez-vous dans l'agenda. Je suis maître Jenks.»

L'homme qui se tenait devant moi avait une voie douce et ferme. Il m'inspira confiance et de par mon métier je peux dire que mon impression sur les personnes n'est jamais fausse.

« Maitre Jenks, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez convié ici, je ne comprends pas tous ce qui est question d'héritage, de maison a été traité avec notre notaire de New York »

« Votre mari, connaissais ma discrétion, et c'est ceci qu'il recherchait lorsqu'il est venue me voir. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque apprenne sa visite et son objet. »

« Mon mari et moi on se disait tout, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être si secret. »

« Ecoutez-moi, votre mari savait qu'il se mettait en danger quand il a décidé de faire cette enquête. Il voulait vous protéger, c'est pourquoi, nous nous rencontrions souvent afin qu'il me donne une copie de tous ce qu'il apprenait. Ainsi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, comme par exemple être assassiné, vous pourriez savoir pourquoi et qui est derrière tout ça. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous savez qui a assassiné mon mari et que vous ne dites rien à la police ou au FBI ? »

« Non, je lui ai promis de ne rien révélé à propos de cette affaire, à part a vous s'il venait à décéder. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez de preuve et il voulait être sûr que cette ordure se retrouve en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. De plus il avait deviné que cet homme avait une taupe au sein du FBI ou de la police car à chaque fois que ceux-ci entreprenait quelque chose il arrivait toujours à fuir à temps.»

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Et qui est cet homme si craint. »

« Votre mari souhaitait que vous continuez son enquête et que vous mettiez ce malfrat derrière les barreaux. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il vouai tant de haine à James Witherdale »

« James Witherdale ? Moi je sais pourquoi il lui vouait une telle haine. »

En effet, Jacob le détestait depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il lui en voulait aussi de m'avoir éloigné de ma famille. Je me rappellerai toujours du jour où il m'avait entraîné en enfer.

_**Flash-back**_

_J'attendais avec mon test de grossesse dans les mains. Cela faisait un mois que nous avions eu notre première fois avec Edward. Nous avions alors rencontré un problème puisque le préservatif avec percé. Mais nous nous étions dit que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres de tomber enceinte aussi facilement. Ce moment avait été magique, Edward et moi étions allez pique-niquer dans la forêt lors d'un week-end de Mai (le 11 pour être précise). Nous nous sommes installés dans notre clairière et nous nous sommes laissé emporter par nos hormones._

_Les minutes avant le résultat me paraissait se transformer en heures. Pourtant je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de doute cela faisait quelque jours que j'étais malade, prise de nausée et je n'avais pas encore eu mes règles alors bon les signes voulais tout dire. Nous étions le 13 juin 2002 et je savais que ce test allait changer ma vie, mais malgré ce que je pensais les évènements après ce test étaient ceux qui allaient bouleverser ma vie._

_Le temps était écoulé, je regarde le test et j'y vois deux barres… Je suis enceinte, est-ce parce que je ne réalise pas encore ce que cela veut dire, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si je devais être heureuse ou non._

_Puis je fondis en larme quand je compris que j'allais devoir l'annoncer à mes parents, à mes frères, qu'allaient-ils penser de moi. Et Edward allait-il me quitter ?_

_Puis je fus tiré de mes pensées par la sonnette, je me débarrassais de l'objet de mes peurs car il se pourrait que ce soit de Edward, je ne suis pas encore prête à lui dire je veux déjà comprendre ce que je ressens._

_J'effaçai mes larmes et me mis à sourire pour qu'il ne devine pas ce qu'il se passe. J'arrivai à la porte et l'ouvrit mais je fus surprise de ne pas trouver mon prince. James, un ami à mon frère se trouvait derrière la porte. James mesure 1m75 et est assez mince. Il a de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus. Il est dans la même classe que mes frères Jasper et Emmett (qui a redoublé une classe) c'est-à-dire en terminal. Moi je suis en première puisque j'ai sauté une classe. Au lycée la plupart des filles le trouve beau moi ce n'est pas mon type et d'ailleurs parfois je le trouve un peu flippant. _

_«Bonjour James. Emmett et Jasper ne sont pas là, ils sont en cours. Tu veux que je leur transmette un message ? »_

_« Non justement, Isabella, je viens de la part de tes frères » Je grimaçai à l'entente de mon prénom entier je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on m'appelle ainsi je préfère Bella. Malgré que je lui ai déjà dit, il prenait un malin plaisir a m'appelé ainsi comme pour prouver qu'il était le seul à m'appeler par mon nom entier et que cela lui donnais un droit._

_« Que veulent-ils ? »_

_« Ils veulent que tu viennes les rejoindre dans la forêt, ils veulent te parler car ils ont deviné ce qu'il t'arrivait. »_

_Je pris peur, si effectivement mes frères savaient, ils allaient deviner ce qu'on avait fait avec Edward et ils allaient le tuer. Même si c'est leur ami, il n'allais pas accepter qu'il m'ait touché. En effet Edward a deux de plus que moi et se trouve dans la même classe que mes frères. Mes frères sont surprotecteurs._

_« Pff, j'arrive je vais chercher mon manteau »_

_Sans le savoir, je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Repenser à James et à ce qu'il m'avait fait me donna un frisson, mais il fallait que je sache ce que mon mari avait sur lui, et que je lui fasse payer pour le meurtre qui nous avait enlevé un être cher à ma fille et moi.

« Qu'avait trouvé Jacob ? »

Monsieur Jenks me montra les preuves que mon mari avait récolté ce qui était peu mais aussi tous ce qu'il soupçonnait que James faisait mais pour lequel il n'y avait pas de preuve pour l'y relier.

« Votre mari pensais que James faisait du trafic d'arme, de drogues et d'humain, mais aussi qu'il était l'auteur ou le commanditaire de plusieurs meurtre et de viol »

« Si on arrive à prouver tous ces chefs d'inculpation, il risque la peine de mort. »

« Oui, je pense même que quiconque de sensé le punira ainsi pour ses crimes »

Je comprenais l'ampleur de ses découvertes, mais avais-je envie de risquer ma vie et peut-être celle de ma fille pour le faire tomber ?

La réponse était que je ferai tout pour mettre cette pourriture derrière les barreaux. Mais il faudrait que je le fasse de manière secrète sans mettre trop de monde au courant afin de protéger ma fille et de ne pas mettre au courant les taupes.

Je décidais de prendre congé de Maitre Jenks, il faudrait que je pense a comment faire pour trouver des preuves.

« Au revoir maitre, merci de m'avoir fait partagé tous ces documents mais surtout d'avoir aidé mon mari en gardant tous ces papiers vous auriez pu vous faire tuer aussi. »

« Au revoir Madame Black, faite attention à vous, si jamais vous avez besoin de moi contacter moi sur mon portable »

Après avoir pris le numéro personnel de Monsieur Jenks, je remontais dans ma voiture et repartais en direction de Forks, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de faire les choses.

C'est ainsi que je prenais une grande décision que je sais qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Je décidais aussi d'annoncer cette nouvelle après l'enterrement de mon mari cela me permettra de faire toute les démarches nécessaire. Mes prochains jours allait être très chargé car il faut que l'enterrement soit prêt.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Surprise : Je publie le 5 tout de suite.

J'attends vos suppositions quant au choix de Bella.

A vos reviews.

1 C'est une vraie adresse mais c'est une bibliothèque.


	6. Chapter 5: L'enterrement

Coucou tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée. Vous pourrez voir que la description de certain vêtement est surligné c'est parce que j'ai mis le lien il vous suffit de cliquer dessus et vous verrez la photo. Je vous mettrais aussi les liens sur mon profil au cas où ça ne marche pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'enterrement.**

Les jours qui ont suivi le rendez-vous chez le notaire, ont été très prenants. J'avais décidé de passer mes matinées à finir les préparatifs pour l'enterrement de mon mari et ainsi je pouvais profiter de ma fille les après-midi. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sois là pour elle, en effet ma fille était comme moi, elle avait hérité de ma difficulté à confier mes sentiments. Cependant je savais qu'elle avait du mal à supporter la disparition de son père de cœur. Lorsque que Jake lui avait annoncé qu'il désirait être son père officiellement, elle avait reçu la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Agé seulement de 5 ans, il avait fallu lui expliqué avec des mots simple en quoi cela signifiai, mais elle réussit à comprendre que elle serait comme toute ses camarade de classe, elle aurait un vrai papa. Les enfants sont souvent cruels entre eux, la plupart de ses camarades ce moquait d'elle en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas un vrai Papa, que son papa était faux. Je pense que cette cruauté est aussi dû au parent des enfants qui nous jugeai beaucoup, nous le comprenions aisément lorsque les parents nous lançais des regards tout à fait suggestifs. Enfin bref ma fille aimait grandement son papa et je savais qu'il lui était dur de se faire à l'idée qu'il ne serait plus là pour l'épauler.

Pour ce qui est de la préparation de l'enterrement, j'avais été réservé un traiteur pour organiser le repas qui suivrai l'office. Pendant que j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais choisir comme type de buffet, le traiteur m'a demandé où j'allais organiser la réception. Alors que j'allais lui répondre que je n'étais pas encore sur d'où je voulais que le rassemblement se déroule, une voix féminine que je connaissais très bien lui répondit :

« Chez moi, vous savez où se trouve ma demeure, et adressé moi la facture je souhaite fournir ce dernier cadeau à Jacob »

Je me retournai vers Esmée Cullen, et lui sourit mais je ne pouvais accepter un tel geste.

« Esmée, c'est bien gentil à toi mais je ne préfèrerai pas le faire à ta villa, je sais que je vais devoir revoir tes enfants car ils seront là à l'enterrement, mais je ne préfère pas faire la réception des funérailles de mon mari sur leur terrain. »

« Je me doute bien ma chérie, mais je sais le nombre d'invités que tu vas avoir et la maison de Billy ou celle de tes parents sera beaucoup trop petite. Comment vas-tu faire ? Je ne pense pas que tu vas trouver une salle facilement en si peu de temps. »

Je savais qu'Esmée avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à aller dans cette maison qui avait abrité tant de mes fous rires, et moment magique.

« Esmée, ce que je te propose c'est que si jamais je ne trouve pas une solution d'ici là alors j'accepterai ton offre mais sinon la réception se fera là où je l'ai décidé. »

« Très bien, au revoir ma chérie et fait un bisou à ton bouchon nous serons très heureux de la voir. »

« Merci Esmée, bonne fin de journée a toi et passe le bonjour à ton mari de ma part. »

C'est après avoir choisi le repas et commencé à réfléchir aux endroits où je souhaitai organiser tout cela que j'étais rentré chez Billy pour manger. J'avais ensuite profité de la journée pour emmener ma fille découvrir les différents endroits de mon enfance. Nous avions fait le voyage en voiture car il faisait froid en ce mois de février.

Après cette journée bien rempli, je me couchais, et pensais à quelques lieux qui représentaient bien mon défunt mari : La Push, le restaurant de Sue, la salle des fêtes de Forks.

C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormi le plus paisiblement possible.

_Nous nous promenons avec Joy dans les bois, nous arrivons à la clairière où elle a été conçu, je veux lui montrer cette endroit qui est magnifique. Mais la clairière d'autre fois n'est plus, les fleurs sont morte, l'herbe à jaunit avec le temps et tout le terrain est envahi de ronce et d'orties. La clairière qui avait accueilli un jour un amour intense et épique avait fini par être hostile tout comme les sentiments que me portait mon premier amour. D'un seul coup je senti la main de ma fille me lâcher, la clairière tournait et je me retrouvais dans une salle d'un tribunal, juste à temps pour entendre le verdict du juge :_

_« Vous avez menti sur le père de votre enfant en lui cachant sa naissance vous avez commis un acte impardonnable. C'est pourquoi je prononce le placement définitif de Joy chez… »_

Je me réveillais une fois de plus en pleurs en hurlant le nom de l'être qui m'était le plus cher. Cela faisait un mois que je faisais constamment ce cauchemar, cela reflétait ma plus grande peur qu'Edward, pour se venger demande la garde de ma fille dont il est le géniteur. Je regardais, le réveil, il était à peine 7h, je décidais tout de même de me lever. La maison était calme je profitais de ce moment pour me préparer. Depuis la mort de Jacob, je m'habillais avec des couleurs sobres et foncé. Je décidais donc de mettre un de mes pantalons de tailleur noir avec la veste assortis que je glissais par-dessus un chemisier gris.

Après avoir déjeuné, je rangeais la table et la cuisine, mettait un mot sur un post-it en signalant que je reviendrais pour midi et que je faisais plein de bisous à ma princesse.

Je prenais ma voiture direction la mairie de Forks pour aller réserver la salle des fêtes malheureusement, elle était déjà occupée pour une Bar Mitzvah. Je ressortais bredouille de la mairie a 8h30 et partie direction de Port Angeles afin d'acheter des tenues pour l'enterrement de demain. J'arrivai a Port Angeles 30 minutes plus tard car j'avais roulez très vite.

J'allais dans un premier magasin afin de trouver une robe pour ma fille. Je lui trouvais une robe longue en mousseline avec une ceinture de perle blanche cousue. Afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid je lui pris une doudoune noir elle aussi.J'allais ensuite au rayon chaussure et lui trouvait une paire de ballerine toute simple.

Une fois les achats réglés j'allais dans des magasins afin de me trouver une tenue. Je me trouvais une robe bustier noire et je me prenais aussi une veste noire afin de me couvrir le temps de la cérémonie religieuse. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon magasin de chaussures favoris « Christian Louboutin » afin de me racheter une paire de chaussure. Après essayé une vingtaine de paire, je pris une paire d'escarpin toute simple avec une plateforme à l'avant et ouverte devant.

Il ne me manquait plus que quelques accessoires, je voulais acheter un chapeau pour Joy et moi je voulais mettre un peigne décoré dans mes cheveux. Après plusieurs boutiques je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais : l'accessoire pour mes cheveux et le chapeau pour Joy.

Je payais mes achat et regardais l'heure, il était déjà 11h, je déposais mes achats dans le coffre de ma voiture et profitais du trajet pour téléphoner à la coiffeuse de Forks afin qu'elle vienne nous coiffer chez Billy demain avant la cérémonie.

Ayant pris plus de temps pour le retour j'arrivais quelque minute avant midi, et je pu me mettre à table après avoir fait un gros bisou à ma fille.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, Joy fis l'essayage de ces vêtements puis nous profitions du reste du temps pour regarder quelque dessins animés et film car aujourd'hui le temps n'était pas propice pour sortir. Je pris donc la décision d'accepter la proposition d'Esmée puisque je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre et que vu le temps je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout organiser à la Push. Esmée m'exprima sa joie de me revoir au sein de sa maison et après les embrassades je partis préparé le diner.

Après le repas nous avions décidé de partir nous coucher afin d'être en pleine forme pour le lendemain matin.

Ma nuit fut encore peuplé du même cauchemar et je me réveillais à 7h30, je me levais à contre cœur car je n'étais pas prête à affronter cette journée.

Après un petit déjeuner en famille, nous sommes allé nous préparer et une fois prête la coiffeuse se mis à nous coiffer pour l'occasion. Mme Weber est coiffeuse à domicile et est marié au pasteur du village. Ca fille était ma meilleure amie et bien que nous ayons gardé contact après mon départ de Forks nous ne nous étions vu que très rarement, la dernière fois datait d'i ans lors de son mariage avec Ben.

Mme Weber me fit un chignon et boucla les cheveux qui en dépassai puis elle accrocha l'accessoire de cheveux que j'avais acheté la veille. Les cheveux de Joy furent remontés en un chignon banane qui fut caché par le chapeau. Comme je savais que nous vesserions des larmes nous primes des lunettes de soleil.

Après le repas de midi que nous avions pris dans un silence et un calme olympien, nous prime la direction du cimetière où tous avait déjà été installé. Les chaises et les fleurs étaient positionnées comme je l'avais demandé et le pupitre où diverses personnes viendraient rendre un dernier hommage à mon mari était mis en place.

Petit à petit le cimetière se rempli et la cérémonie commença. Tout d'abord le pasteur Weber fit un discours très touchant qui nous fit pleurer. Puis vient le tour des amis d'enfance de Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, qui se mirent à chanter un chant quileute que mon mari affectionnait tant.

Plus la cérémonie avançait et plus je pleurais l'être chéri qui avait disparu à jamais. Les collègues du FBI lui rendirent hommage puis ils sont venus me remettre en main propre le drapeau des Etats Unis.

Enfin avant que le pasteur ne vienne clôturer la cérémonie et que le cercueil ne fut enseveli, je m'avançais vers l'estrade afin de dire mes derniers mots.

« Je suis devant vous aujourd'hui car je viens de perdre un être qui m'était très cher, Jacob a été pendant ces 10 dernières années mon pilier. Sans lui, il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais pas pu supporter. Il m'a toujours soutenu dans l'adversité. Le jour où Jake a été accepté au FBI à New York vous auriez dû voir la joie dans ses yeux. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a dit, je vais pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de ma vie, je vais me battre pour ceux qui en ont besoin et envoyer les personnes malfaisantes en prison. Oui mon mari était comme ça, il avait un grand cœur et ne supportait pas de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de personne innocente. Il fut un mari et un père formidable et il nous manquera à jamais. Pour lui dire au revoir j'ai décidé de chanter. »

Je me mis donc à interpréter cette chanson que nous aimions tant, Hallelujah de Jeff Bukley

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That david played and it pleased the lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you_

_Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

_Baby I've been here befor_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before i knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ...

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
But remember when i moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Well, maybe there's a god above  
But all i've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ...

Lors de la chanson des souvenirs de nous avait défilé et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. J'indiquais qu'après la mise en terre, les invités étaient tous conviés à venir jeter un collier de fleur du haut de la falaise de la Push pour finir par rejoindre la résidence Cullen puisque Madame Cullen avait la très grande gentillesse d'y invité tout le monde. Je me le vais alors suivi de ma fille pour jeter de la terre sur le cercueil, la famille de Jacob suivi et enfin les invités nous suivirent.

Un à un les invités sont venus nous souhaiter leur condoléances et certains me dire même que j'avais une voie sublime. Joy qui avait pleuré tout le long de la cérémonie baissait la tête afin que personne ne la voie. Seul mes frères et les enfants Cullen passèrent devant moi sans m'adressé un mot.

Après le rituel sur la falaise, la réception se déroula sans encombre si je puis dire je ne recroisais personne de mon ancien groupe d'amis. Par contre beaucoup était venue partager leurs souvenirs de mon mari me disant qu'ils allaient le regretter. Cela ne me fis pas du bien d'entendre des inconnus parler ainsi de mon mari mais heureusement Angela vint me rejoindre pour me sauver et nous avons ainsi pu rattraper le temps perdu de ces 5 dernières années. Un des serveurs nous apporta des coupes de champagne, mais mon amie la refusa.

« Non je suis désolé je n'ai plus le droit de boire » Alors je compris.

« Mais Angela c'est magnifique depuis combien de temps ? »

« 5 mois, mais … »

« Pourquoi le cacher ça ne se voit même pas ! »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes aujourd'hui, me pavaner avec mon gros ventre et recevoir plein de félicitations alors que tu viens de perdre ton mari je trouvai cela mal placé. »

Angela avait toujours été très prévenante et je la remerciai de son attention et la félicitai heureuse que sa famille s'agrandisse enfin.

Joy vint vers moi pour me dire qu'elle était fatigué et qu'elle souhaitait rentré, je partit donc à la recherche d'Esmée pour la remercier et savoir si ça ne l'a gênais pas qu'on lui fausse compagnie alors qu'elle avait organisé tout ceci pour nous.

Après des embrassades et les remerciements je montais dans ma voiture et emmenais ma fille chez Billy. Nous nous mime devant un film puis au lit afin de se reposer après cette journée harassante.

* * *

Voilà voilà, pour ce second chapitre qu'en dites-vous j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai encore pas mal de révision mais j'essaierai de poster le chapitre 6 demain ou dimanche. Bon weekend à tous.


End file.
